Que pasó con Sakura después del brinquito?
by brendaneko
Summary: Estas son mis suposiciones de lo que pudo haber pasado despues del final de la segunda pelicula de CCS


Bueno, esta pregunta siempre me la he planteado, Â¿ quÃ© pasarÃ­a con Sakura despuÃ©s que saltÃ³ a carrera hacia Shaoran en la segunda pelÃ­cula, no les da curiosidad? He aquÃ­ las tres suposiciones mÃ¡s posibles que se me han ocurrido.  
  
SuposiciÃ³n #1.- Sakura lamentablemente no logra terminar el salto.  
  
Al saltar hacia Shaoran, Sakura al estar en vuelo de repente piensa Â¡ que demonios estoy haciendo, que pena! Y al estar cavilando en sus acciones la tonteja esta pierde velocidad y Â¡fium! Cae de centÃ³n por el precipicio ante la mirada de what de Shaoran, este se acerca al precipicio y tan solo le pregunta.- Sakura estas bien........ te dije que era demasiado largo.- Si lo se, no habrÃ¡ alguna carta que cure traseros golpeados, ay ay ay(en verdad debiÃ³ doler como no uso salto o de perdis flote eh?) contesta una adolorida Sakura.  
  
  
  
SuposiciÃ³n #2.- Sakura si termina el salto, pero no como lo esperaba.  
  
- Sakura termina el salto, pero no cae precisamente en los brazos de Shaoran, sino en Ã©l mismo (bueno eso no esta tan mal no lo creen jejeje) y al estar cayendo va posando sus labios en Ã©l demostrÃ¡ndole cuanto lo quiere, luego le confiesa a un sonrojado Li cuanto se habÃ­a arrepentido de no haberle confesado antes sus sentimientos, y este le contesta abrazÃ¡ndola y susurrando muy despacio le dice.- No sabes cuanto habÃ­a querido escuchar esto, pero a la prÃ³xima no te dejes caer asÃ­ en mÃ­, pesas mucho( y que querÃ­a al estar enamorada comes muchos dulces, jujuju).  
  
  
  
SuposiciÃ³n # 3.- Sakura alcanza a pasar el espacio y es atrapada por Shaoran (creo que es lo que todos deseamos).  
  
Al tener la nueva carta en sus manos, Sakura con lÃ¡grimas en sus lindos ojos le dice a Shaoran que ella tambiÃ©n lo quiere, que su nÃºmero uno es Shaoran Li (a mi parecer Shaoran es mÃ¡s GUAPO que el descolorido de Yukito) y Shaoran solo le sonrÃ­e asintiendo.- Sakura.- dice. Y luego pasa el despertar de todos, y vemos a Sakura hacer carrera y brinca hacia Shaoran, este le dice espera, espera a que todo vuelva a la normalidad, a lo que Sakura dice.- No quiero........- Y al brincar dice.- Te quiero tanto......- Y vemos a Shaoran extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella y la atrapa por un pelito, dÃ¡ndole un gran abrazo de oso a una Sakura por mÃ¡s emocionada.- Estas loca, por que no has esperado, imagÃ­nate que no hubieras alcanzado a saltar.- dice un Shaoran entre molesto y feliz. Es que no podÃ­a esperar mÃ¡s, tan solo querÃ­a abrazarte y demostrarte cuanto te quiero.- a lo pronto Sakura le da un tierno beso en los labios que dura solo un segundo pero que basto para que Shaoran se pusiera rojo como un tomate.  
  
.- Bueno si se van a estar aun en lalaland, por favor primero bajen de ahÃ­, no creo que quieran explicar que hacen un monstruo y un mocoso trepados allÃ¡ arriba.- dice una voz sarcÃ¡stica.- Hermano!!!! .- grita Sakura severamente abochornada.- Pero que haces aquÃ­.- Pues aquÃ­ nomÃ¡s viendo como tÃº y ese mocoso estÃ¡n haciendo el oso, vamos bajen rÃ¡pido antes que los vean los demÃ¡s.- dice Touya con la sonrisa mÃ¡s linda que jamÃ¡s le hubieran visto. Yendo detrÃ¡s de Touya, Shaoran le toma de la mano a Sakura y antes de salir le dice.- Muchas gracias por haber correspondido mis sentimientos, y recuÃ©rdame agradecerles a Meilin, Tomoyo y Eriol cuando los veamos. Sakura te amo y espero ser digno de tu amor...- y la besa con mucho amor que es correspondido abiertamente por Sakura. Tan ensimismados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que ciertas personas, un Ã¡ngel plateado y un chico de seria apariencia los miraban sonriendo y siguiendo su camino.  
  
  
  
  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
  
  
Bueno esta historia aunque un poco cortita, desde que me la imaginÃ© se me ha hecho divertida, bueno gracias por leerla, espero muuuuuuuuchos rewiews, cuÃ­dense mucho.  
  
  
  
Brendaneko por siempre suya. 


End file.
